The Day The Music Died
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: What happens when Harmony and Tiffany go to Hogwarts without their most prized possessions? Marauder's Era, For music lovers.  Complete Redo of my previous story Play That Funky Music.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a complete redo of my other story Play That Funky Music. That one doesn't really even make sense, I hope this one does. All the characters are named after people that are in the music business (or they have musical names). All band names are of my own creation on the other hand (or a friends). Kudos to all who know where the names come from :)**

Harmony Morrison woke long before her alarm went off. Over two hours even because she was so excited about later that day when she would be going to Hogwarts. She laid in bed staring at her ceiling for about thirty minutes thinking about the new changes that her life had taken in the last month. She had found out she was a witch, her best friend was too, and she had a place saved for her at what she had been told was the best magic school in Europe.

She and Tiffany Partridge, her best friend, had been listening to the new music her mom had sent her, when Carly Partridge, Tiffany's mum, had called them to come to the kitchen. "There's a surprise for you two!" She had exclaimed and pointed to the two owls sitting on the window sill. Carly explained the magical world to them, then very reluctantly confessed she was also a witch, she just rarely used magic since she had me her husband.

Carly, willing to pay the very expensive long distance call to the States, had called Harmony's parents to convince them to let her go to Hogwarts. They were hard to convince, but agreed after a half hour talk.

Harmony, finally admitting defeat to consciousness, got up and went to her vanity. She groaned as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She definitely looked like she hadn't slept well. Her dark and long auburn hair was sticking up in every direction while there were slight circles under her bright blue-green eyes. She slowly brushed her hair and then put it into a pony tail, thankful it didn't look bad anymore.

Just as she stood up and started to get the clothes out that she was going to wear that day, there was a knock at her door.

"Harmony?" whispered Tiffany as she opened the door slightly, looking in.

"Come on in," Harmony replied sitting on her bed. Tiffany came in and sat down next to her, her long, light blond hair flowing behind her.

"Too excited?" They both asked in unison then laughed as only preteens would at saying the same thing at the same time.

"Shh!" Tiffany said, "Mum might come and find me here!" They both giggled then hushed each other.

"I think we need more sleep, we're both slap happy!" Harmony said getting up and getting a shirt to wear with the skirt she had already gotten out.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Tiffany asked scrunching up her nose at it as she held it up to look at it.

"I figured I might as well get use to it." She replied pointing to her trunk with her uniform skirt that was on top of everything else in her open trunk.

"You could do what I do and avoid it at all costs until you have to wear them," She replied pointing at the pants she already had on.

"You'll be called a tomboy!"

"Come on! It's 1975! It's even allowed at most schools now days! Your mum wears them all the time! Like last night!" Tiffany said grabbing the picture on harmony's nightstand of her parents.

"Deary my mom was on Soul Train last night and was wearing a sequin jumpsuit. I'd rethink my example of my mom wearing pants if I were you," Harmony said and patted Tiffany's head.

"Well….Still!" Tiffany responded swatting Harmony's hand away from her head.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep! Plus what if Carly catches you two up?"

"Link you have the rest of the year to catch up on your sleep!" Harmony replied rolling her eyes.

"School starts for me on Monday too, _Harm_."

"It's Friday loser, that gives you two more days!" Tiffany said sneering at Link.

"Don't call me Harm!" Harmony practically yelled, throwing a pillow at him. He closed the door before it could hit him.

"Ha!" He said opening the door again. He started to close it again to leave, but someone else pushed it all the way open, and the three of them looked guilty as the new comer put her hands on her hips.

"May I ask what you three think you're doing up at 5:45 in the morning?"

"We couldn't sleep, we're too excited mum!" Tiffany answered quickly.

"They woke me up laughing Carly!" Link said pointing at them accusingly.

"Tattletale," Muttered Harmony rolling her eyes again.

"All of you shush! I was going to wake you all up soon anyway," Carly said looking at them all, "Finish getting ready and I'll make you breakfast. Nice skirt Harmony." She finished, smirking at her daughter's reproving glare at her comment as she walked out of the room.

"Ha! Now leave!" Harmony said pushing Link and Tiffany out of her room.

After Harmony finished getting dressed she went down to the kitchen to find Tiffany and Carly talking while making breakfast.

"Oh good, you're down here too, "Carly said spotting Harmony, "I have a gift for you two." Carly said leaving the room quickly and coming back with two boxes. "Here you go! You'll love these!"

Harmony and Tiffany each took a box happily and tore the wrappings off quickly.

"New radios!"

"Thanks Carly!"

"Thanks Mum!"

"Now they're not just any radios, they're magical radios. So take these with you and leave your records and turntable behind, you'll get them later.

"What!? Why can't we take our records!" Harmony asked in a panic. Leaving her records at home was like leaving her clothes at home.

"MUM! It's our records! We can't go without our music!" Tiffany yelled, also in a panic.

"What's going on?" asked Link walking in and sitting at the kitchen table to get a better view of the three.

"Go away Link!" Harmony yelled at him and pointing at the door.

"Make me!"

"Go!"

"No _Harm_!

"Go away _Missing _Link!"

"Hey! Don't call your sister names," Carly said pointing at Link and then pointing at Harmony said, "Don't call your brother names! I will take away your radio if I'm forced to!"

"Why can't we take our music mum? You never answered!" Tiffany asked again, trying her best to get everyone's attention back to the previous topic.

"I'm sorry girls, but non-magical turntables won't work in Hogwarts with all the magic that is around!"

**I won't be able to update until at the earliest next Saturday. I'm going to San Francisco for a week. I'm very excited, especially since I get to go to see Jersey Boys! Woo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany and Harmony grudgingly wheeled their trunks through Kings Cross, both with blotchy faces due to their crying protests about leaving their music at home. Carly and Link, who they had been following, stopped suddenly when they got to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay you two _are_ going to quit pouting and _are_ going to have fun at Hogwarts," Carly said facing them, pointing her finger sternly at the two of them while her other hand had a tight grip on Link who was doing his best to get out of her death grip, "You have two new radios so you won't be 'deprived.' Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Tiffany Gabriella Partridge. You two can and will get through this, Hogwarts is great, and you will both make a ton of friends."

"Now you two write often and Harmony, send me all the letters to your parents and I'll send it to them muggle style. I don't think it would be good for an owl to show up on stage in the middle of a concert," Carly said smiling a bit as Tiffany and Harmony giggled a little no matter how hard they were trying not to.

"Goodbye girls! I'll miss you!" Carly said hugging and kissing them both, "I love you both! Now Link, say goodbye to your sister."

"Bye," he muttered, looking at the ground. Harmony and Tiffany both looked at each other and smirked. They both quickly bent down to Link's level and they each kissed one of his cheeks, resulting in him turning scarlet.

"Ew! Gross!" he said whipping his face frantically.

"Bye squirt. Bye Carly!" Harmony said messing up her brother's hair and earning a scowl from him.

"Bye mum, Link. Now where's the train?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but just walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." Said Carly and then pointed at some people about 10 feet away. The four of them watched as the family of six walked nonchalantly toward the barrier and through it. Link, Harmony, and Tiffany all gasped and Link yelled "Let's go!" pulling on Carly's hand.

"No, we're not going through the barrier, just the two of them." Carly responded smiling.

"What? Why not!" Link asked very upset. What nine year old boy wouldn't want to walk through a wall?

"We're waiting until you're 11 to see if you're magical or not."

"Sorry Link," Harmony said hugging him and then wheeling her trunk towards the barrier with Tiffany. In the last 10 feet they both started to run, looking at each other quickly, smiling just before they went through the wall.

"That was so fun!" Harmony said after they had gotten to the other side and stopped.

"Again!" Tiffany yelled starting to turn around, but Harmony grabbed her shirt collar.

"We need to get on the train, plus your mum is probably still out there." Harmony said letting go of Tiffany's collar.

"Fine," Tiffany said putting and started pushing her trunk towards the scarlet train with Harmony next to her.

They walked up to one of the closer doors to the train and both tried lifting Harmony's trunk up first. They got it a couple inches off the ground before they dropped it back on to the cart.

"My goodness, what did you bring, rocks?" Tiffany asked panting giving her a dirty look.

"No!" You packed more than I did!" Harmony said folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"We're doomed!" Tiffany said sitting on her trunk.

"Would you like some help?" asked a girl coming up to them who looked a few years older.

"Oh yes! Please! Thank you so much!" Harmony answered smiling brightly, while unfolding her arms.

"Hey, Sev, mind helping me?" the girl called to a foreboding looking boy who was standing a couple feet away looking skeptically at the scene. He nodded curtly and climbed aboard the train grabbing his end while the girl grabbed the other. He had no difficulties with his end, but she was having some problems raising her end of the trunk. Harmony and Tiffany started forward to help, but were intercepted.

"Here Lily, let me help," said another girl that looked about the same age as the other two.

"Thanks Elenore!

"You're welcome. I just got done helping my triplet sisters and brother with theirs so I'm getting pretty good." She said, brushing some of her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Ooh! Are you excited that they're finally here at Hogwarts too?" Lily asked as she, Sev, and Elenore lifted it successfully on to the train. Harmony and Tiffany followed them as they walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment for them.

"Yeah they've really missed me and me them. Speaking of which, when we looked for a compartment, they got the last one, do you two mind sharing with them?" Elenore asked turning her head back while walking.

"Sure," Tiffany answered as Harmony shrugged.

"They're just two more down Severus."

The five filled into an empty compartment. The oldest three put the trunk into the overhead compartments, where there were already three identical trunks.

"Thank you" Harmony said standing right outside the doorway with Tiffany beside her.

"Yeah, thanks." Tiffany added.

"You're welcome," Lily said smiling at the two then suddenly said, "Oh where are my manners! I'm Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape, and this is Elenore Jardine."

"I'm Harmony Morrison and this is my best friend Tiffany Partridge." Harmony said pointing to Tiffany.

"Nice to meet you," Tiffany said as everyone else said it to each other also, except for Severus who just nodded in response.

"So how do you two already know each other? It's not often you get to come here with your best friend when you're muggle born. Well I'm guessing you are since I haven't heard your names before." Elenore said.

"Well, I'm a muggle born, but Tiffany's mum is a witch. Me and my brother live with Tiffany and her mum while my parents are on tour, which is most of the time, so we basically grew up together." Harmony responded.

"I guess you just got lucky then," Elenore responded.

"What do you mean by tour?" Lily asked sitting down next to Severus, who was clearly wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Oh my mum is the leader of an American band while my dad is the manager."

"That's amazing! What band? I love American music." Lily asked, Harmony noticed that Severus looked mildly interested now.

"Freda and the Shimmers."

"Wow! Really? That's one of my favorite bands! My and I sister wore out our 8-tracks by them! Well nice to meet you two, but we'd better be getting back to our compartment," Lily said getting up with Severus. "Hope to see you in Gryffindor!"

"Bye! Thanks again!"

"No problem," Lily responded as she and Severus walked out. They could then hear her saying, "See Sev? This is why you should be nice to people! You never know who you could meet!"

"Well I've never heard of your mum's band, but that's not surprising since I'm a pureblood!" Elenore said smiling.

"I can understand that," Tiffany said. "So where are your siblings?"

"I don't know, oh here they are." Elenore said standing up as two identical looking girls walked in with a boy trailing behind them who was a few inches taller than them and had brown hair instead of blond like all three of his sisters.

"Cass, Patsy, and Erik, this is Tiffany and Harmony. Tiffany and Harmony, these are my siblings."

"Nice to meet you" Harmony said smiling.

"You too," said Cass and Patsy.

"Hi," said Erik looking at Tiffany.

"Hey," Tiffany said smiling at him shyly.

** Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but school started and I'm swamped! Oh and I know not all of the references to the 60s and 70s things are completely right, but I'm doing my best so please bare with me!   
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Dusty Carpenter!" The Professor McGonagall called as all of the shaking first years stood in a cluster in front of the rest of the school. Dusty went up and sat on the stool the professor had motioned for her to sit on and she put the ragged hat on her head.

"I hope we get in the same house!" Harmony whispered to Tiffany.

"Me too." She whispered back nervously as the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jan Ellington!"

"I'm sure you will! We already know that we're going to be in Ravenclaw. Our whole family has been!" Patsy said from behind them. She, Erik, and Cass were standing behind them. Fortunately Tiffany and Harmony had hit it off pretty well with the three on the train and really liked them.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dean Franklin!"

"I hope all five of us get in the same house," Cass said hugging her brother. He gave her a dirty look and muttered, "Sod off Cass."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lighten up Erik! You're so mean and quiet today." Patsy replied irritated.

A few more people were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin before they heard, "Cass Jardine!"

Cass walked up quickly, not looking scared at all. The hat had barely touched her head before it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

Harmony looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Elenore clapping very excitedly as her sister came to join her.

"Erik Jardine!"

He walked up shuffling his feet. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. He fidgeted with one of the buttons on his robe as he sat there. After about two minutes the hat finally yelled it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harmony whipped her head to look at the Ravenclaw table again and saw both Elenore and Cass with their mouths hanging open. Tiffany nudged Harmony and nodded her head toward Patsy who also had her mouth hanging open.

"Patsy Jardine!"

Tiffany pushed her forward once she noticed she was still standing with her mouth wide open.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Patsy walked quickly over to her sisters and started talking with them immediately.

"Emily McKenna!"

A tall girl with blond, curly hair, and tanned skin walked cockily up to the stool. She smirked as Professor McGonagall put the on her head. It only took a few seconds before the hat shouted it's answer of Slytherin.

"Harmony Morrison!"Tiffany gave her a reassuring smile as she started to walk up to the stool. The professor put the hat on her head.

"Hmm….you posses quite an interesting mind." Harmony slightly jumped as the hat started talking to her.

_"Please put me in with Erik or his sisters!"_

"Already the first day and has made friends, that's very good. Huge music lover, brave, loyal, and eager to please. You're going to be difficult to sort." The hat said thoughtfully.

_"I'd actually rather be with my best friend Tiffany Partridge if possible."_

"She hasn't been sorted yet unfortunately. Hmm…I think I will put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was lifted off her head and she got off the stool and started walking towards the Gryffindor table as Tiffany gave her thumbs up and she returned it.

She sat down in the empty spot next to Erik and started fidgeting nervously.

"Hey firstie, no need to be nervous! You've already been sorted!" An older guy sitting across from her whispered.

"Put a sock in it Sirius!" Said the girl sitting next to him and hit him on the back of his head.

"Shelley! What was that for?" He hissed at her rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him.

"Sorry he's an outright git about ninety nine percent of the time." Shelley whispered leaning towards Harmony across the table. Harmony smiled back and was about to respond, but almost gave herself whip lash as she finally heard the name she had been waiting for.

"Tiffany Partridge!"

Tiffany shuffled up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on her head. Harmony started fidgeting worse while biting her lip and counting the seconds.

"Look, she's twitching now!" Sirius whispered loudly and received another smack from Shelley.

"Quit White! That's rather painful!"

"Shut up or next time I'll stab your hand with my fork and knife!"

"You go girl!" Whispered Lily from the other side of Shelley, but Harmony didn't even notice or hear any of this. She was focused too intently on Tiffany. A minute and thirteen seconds later the hat finally relieved her stress.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Woo!!" Harmony yelled scooting over closer to Erik so Tiffany could sit next to her. Tiffany ran over smiling widely. As soon as she sat down next to Harmony she gave her a huge hug.

"Thank goodness!" The two said in unison releasing the hug.

"Now do you understand her problem, Sirius?" Lily asked leaning forward and looking past Shelley towards him.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied and turned to the person sitting on his other side. Shelley rolled her eyes and leaned forward towards Harmony and Tiffany.

"Hey, I'm Shelley White. Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thanks," Harmony said smiling.

"I'm Tiffany Partridge and this is my best friend Harmony Morrison." Tiffany said smiling back and then said, "Oh! This is our new friend Erik Jardine too!" She gestured towards him. He nodded his head towards Shelley.

"Nice to meet you all." Shelley replied smiling still.

"Shelley's my best friend." Lily said smiling too as food appeared suddenly on the table.

"Whoa!" Harmony said as Tiffany jumped in surprise.

"Yup and these," Shelley said pausing and looking at Sirius and three other boys who had started to stuff their faces with food, "Are the Marauders, Sirius Black, the one that didn't seem to realize he was insulting you, James Potter on his other side, opposite of James is Peter Pettigrew, and next to him and Erik is Remus Lupin. He's the most civilized out of them all. He only has four pieces of chicken on his plate, not about 10 like the other three." It was apparent that none of the Marauders knew that they were being talked about as they continued to stuff their faces.

"Shelley likes Sirius, she just won't admit it." Lily whispered loudly to Erik, Harmony, and Tiffany.

"If I like Sirius then you must like James!" Shelley replied angrily.

"That jerk, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, lowlife, butt-faced miscreant! There is no way I like him in any sense of the word!" Lily hissed in reply. She and Shelley continued fighting like that for the next five or so minutes while Harmony, Tiffany, and Erik tried not laughing loud enough that they would notice.

After the three stopped laughing at the two, they started to talk between themselves.

"I'm glad we three got in the same house at least! It's too bad that your sisters didn't end up with us, but I'm pretty happy with this arrangement too." Said Harmony.

"Yeah me too." Agreed Tiffany.

"I just hope that my family isn't too mad at me for being in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. " Erik said not eating, but pushing his food around his plate with his fork instead.

"Hey either way, we're here for you!" Tiffany said smiling at him and Harmony nodding in agreement. After that he started eating with the first smile on his face that the other two had seen.

* * *

**Hey sorry for taking so long to update! At least it happened within a month this time though! Oh and yes, I did use most of a quote from Gilmore Girls. I love that show. I hope to update sooner next time, but I make no promises. Oh and I plan on FINALLY updating The Family Portrait. Haven't done it in almost a year!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tiffany! Wake up! Breakfast!" Harmony said throwing open the curtains of Tiffany's bed and sitting on her. Tiffany groaned.

"Come on, first day of school! We get to learn magic!" Harmony said standing up and shaking the bed.

"That's lovely, personally I'd like to sleep past 6:30 Harmony." Tiffany mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on! Get dressed and let's go get breakfast!" Harmony said pouting as she quit shaking Tiffany's bed.

"Classes start at eight! Wake me up at 7:15."

"Fine, I'll go by myself and you can wake up on your own," Harmony replied to the already sleeping Tiffany. Harmony finished getting dressed and went down to the common room.

"Harmony."

Harmony turned around at the sound of her voice to see Erik sitting in a dark corner of the room.

"Hey Erik! Want to go to breakfast with me? Tiffany won't get up until 7:15."

"Sure, I'm starving," He replied, stood up, and followed her out.

On their way to the Great Hall they got lost about ten times before they actually found it, now much hungrier than they had been before they started.

"Woo, finally here." Harmony said sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Erik.

"I have a feeling it's going to take us awhile to learn our way around?" Erik said frowning.

"Yup, but at least the food is fantastic!"

"If you need help, just ask, we're willing to help!" Lily said sitting down with Shelley across from the other two.

"Thanks, we might just have to take you up on that offer," Harmony replied smiling at Lily and Shelley as she pilled some toast and bacon on her plate. She turned to Erik who was doing the same.

"So what do you do to pass the time at home?"

"Well mostly me, Patsy, and Cass help my mum a lot around the house, but when I'm not with them I'm usually in my room in the basement playing my grand piano." Erik replied now putting strawberry jam on his toast. "What about you?"

"Well listening to the radio or records with Tiffany and Link, my annoying little brother, writing letters to my parents, latch hooking, or helping Carly." She responded between bites.

"Who's Carly?" asked Shelley who had been listening to their conversation.

"That's Tiffany's mum. Link and I live with them most of the time since my parents are on tour a lot."

"What's a tour?" Asked Erik.

"Well my mum is the leader of a band and my dad is their manager, so they're traveling from place to place performing concerts or sometimes they're on TV shows."

"Wow…" Erik responded apparently impressed.

"What band? Lily told me last night, but I forgot." Shelley asked looking a little ashamed, while nodding her head towards Lily who had moved a few seats down to talk to someone else.

"Freda and the Shimmers."

"They've had a huge number of hits!" Erik practically yelled causing some of the surrounding people to stare, but he didn't notice. It was very apparent that he rarely got this excited.

"You know who they are?" Harmony asked surprised since Elenore hadn't had a clue who they were.

"My uncle gave me a muggle radio and told me not to tell anyone. My family isn't that crazy about muggle things." He replied still looking excited.

"That's cool! So you really like music?" Harmony asked.

"Music is my life. I have no idea how I am going to go without playing my piano for so long."

"How often do you play?" Harmony asked genuinely interested since Tiffany was generally the only one who ever wanted to have a musical conversation with her.

"Three or four hours a day." He replied looking less excited while getting himself some eggs.

"Daaanng that's a lot of time." Shelley responded wide eyed. "You two really found the right friends yesterday on the train apparently. Well I'd love to chat some more, but I being the incredibly smart witch I am forgot my book bag. I'll see you both later!" She said as she got up from the table while grabbing herself a piece of toast and walking out. Just as she walked out Tiffany ran in looking flustered.

"Harmony! You were supposed to wake me up again!" She exclaimed as she sat down in the seat that Shelley had left.

"I told you I was going to let you wake yourself up." Responded Harmony putting a couple of pieces of toast on Tiffany's plate for her.

"I didn't hear that!" Tiffany responded while motioning for Harmony to put another piece of toast on her plate.

"Well I did, but that's not important! I was talking to Erik and he knows who my mum's band is AND he plays piano for three or four hours a day! How amazing is that?" Harmony responded smiling widely as she watched her best friend's face light up.

"Are you any good? What kind of piano do you have? What's your favorite song?" Tiffany asked hurriedly.

"Um, I guess so, but I don't really know. I've never played for anyone but my family before…" he responded quietly, but before he could finish answering her, she asked another question, while almost jumping up and down in anticipation.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" Asked Harmony not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer since Tiffany tended not to think straight when she was excited.

"Here's your schedule Miss Morrison, Miss Partridge, and Mr. Jardine." Said Professor McGonagall handing them each a piece of paper.

"Thank you." The three of them said in unison.

"So what do you say that we start a band? Harmony we've always talked about it, now we have another person who's good at music! Please?" Tiffany said without even looking at her schedule.

"We don't even have instruments…" Harmony replied, trying not to agree that it was a good idea, she just didn't want to get her hopes up since there apparently wasn't a way to do it.

"Are we allowed to?" Asked Erik unsure.

"Professor? Are we allowed to start a band here?" Asked Tiffany of Professor McGonagall who was still close by.

"I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to that Miss Partridge." Replied the professor looking like she sure wouldn't approve of it.

"Thank you Professor." Tiffany replied, and then looked back to the other two, "I say we go ask the headmaster during lunch. Come on, class is going to start soon." She said and walked off quickly, obviously expecting the other two to follow. Erik and Harmony gave each other quizzical looks before hurriedly following Tiffany out.

* * *

** Hey sorry that it's taking me so long between posts, basically homework sucks and now all this smoke here isn't helping me! (yup I'm in So Cal, but fortunately I'm not being evacuated). I don't plan on updating this story again until I update TFP. I'm going to take turns updating them, so FYI.**


End file.
